


Of Legilimency & Wants

by Its_real_for_us



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Love Confessions, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Severus Snape Lives, The Severus Snape & Hermione Granger Shipping Fan Group's Ominous October Write-In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_real_for_us/pseuds/Its_real_for_us
Summary: But something beckoned to Hermione; the lovesick witch of the night.The silhouette of a raven-haired man seemed to almost materialise behind her, but Hermione didn't dare move. Something in her bones forced her not to, most probably fear itself. Fear of the unknown, or maybe the truth, or both. She pressed her visage into the caps of her knees again and sobbed.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Of Legilimency & Wants

Hermione watched as the silvery moonlight flickered against the Hogwarts Black Lake, it's beams lifting it's usual onyx colour to a glowing, dark blue. It was beautiful, but she couldn't quite find it in herself to appreciate the moon's peaceful company.

She soothed herself, rubbing her thumb against the palm of her left hand. Hermione was more than sad. Tears watered her cheekbones, demanding for the release she never allowed herself to have. _It's not good to cry, I just can't._

For the most part, Hermione bit her tongue. The Wizarding World had been brought back to justice, after all. That's what truly mattered.

Voldemort was dead.

It just so happened he wasn't the only one, many more were gone with the flick of evil incantations and bright green light. She couldn't cry. _It's not right, not when so many people lost brothers, sisters, lovers._

Hermione breathed in and out as she let the cold treacherous air fill her lungs. She concentrated on the rise and fall of her chest, hoping a crisp breath of oxygen could fill her lungs with some type of solace, even if it was just for a single elapse.

The slowly ageing Gryffindor looked up at the impossibly raven sky, and wondered if it was true, if _he_ could possibly be up there. The god she'd learned about in Muggle School.

_He has to be, doesn't he? For all of those people to go so mad about it?_

Hermione had never really cared up until now. She was in the land of the living. She couldn't fathom why everyone seemed to cavort their minds to no end about something that may or may not exist.

 _Maybe it takes losing someone to care_ , because now, all Hermione could think about was that; heaven. She needed an answer, an absolute promise that it did exist. Hermione had to believe all the war veterans would live on somehow, that _he_ would, that Fred, Lupin, and Tonks would.

If not, she'd go insane on mourning alone.

Hermione closed her eyes, feeling the wind brush her lashes. _Professor Severus Snape. Professor Severus Snape. Professor Severus Snape._

The words- _his_ name -echoed in her mind endlessly. No matter how hard she tried to silence the pleas, she couldn't. The memories of Professor Severus Snape were ingrained in the deepest parts of her to never escape.

Hermione bowed her head into her knees and cried. She didn't know why exactly, but his death was getting to her. She hadn't known his love for Harry's mom, but now that Hermione did, everything finally seemed to make sense.

It was his reason for existing. It was the reason for his bad, also, his good; the love that had made him a double agent. The good that had transformed even his blackened heart.

Hermione had always wished for a love like that, a love so strong, it knew no time. She'd wished for it all of her life. She knew she should be grateful, she'd supposedly had found said great love with Ron.

A sigh left Hermiome's lips. She wondered if, just maybe, she wasn't cut out to find such a thing; an eternal love. Or if, potentially, it simply didn't exist altogether.

The air, suddenly, wisped wildly around her. It began to hiss and roar with all of its might, engulfing the small witch in its unsteady arms. Hermione could feel something arise from the ashes. She couldn't exactly decipher what it was. Hermione wasn't even certain she could trust her intuition.

But something beckoned to her; the lovesick witch of the night.

The silhouette of a raven-haired man seemed to almost materialise behind her, but Hermione didn't dare move. Something in her bones forced her not to, most probably fear itself. Fear of the unknown, or maybe the truth, or both. She pressed her visage into the caps of her knees again and sobbed.

His footsteps made crackling noises as leaves crunched under the man's feet. He walked over to the brave witch and gazed out into the horizon that stretched out in front of him.

"A beautiful night, is not it?" His rugged, deep voice sent a thrum throughout all of Hermiome's body. Her mouth went agape with surprise and wonder, but still, she didn't look up.

The voice- _his_ voice -it was so familiar. Hermione knew it was him, yet her heart refused to accept it. _It can't be. That's not possible._

Hermione's eyes flickered upwards, unable to wait any longer. There he stood, a dark man; dark clothes, dark eyes, dark hair, dark mind. Her heart dropped considerably, in her chest, at the sight of him before her.

"H- How's this possible?" Hermione asked, trying to fight back more tears.

"I never died," Severus said simply, his voice still apparently coated with angst.

"But, I- I saw you," Hermione cried out, Severus didn't reply. _I must be dreaming. Or worse of, this is some unbounded, hellish nightmare._

"Miss Granger, none of that. I am here now. We shall not speak of it. Instead, I wonder, why do you find yourself here alone whilst everyone is inside enjoying each other's company?" His glare was stern; a look that demanded a response. "Most don't favour the moon's amity. I'm sure Remus told you all about that, though."

Hermione almost laughed. There was no malice in Severus' words. If anything, there seemed to be grief for the man; the one far more wizard than beast. On all accounts, Severus looked sad.

"I don't know," Hermione lied, "why I'm here, instead of inside."

"For the brightest witch of your age, you sure do not know how to lie, I see," Severus grinned almost mockingly.

"What says to you I'm not being truthful?" Hermione queried.

She was different now, no longer watched her every word to sound outright arrogant at times. The war had taught Hermione to focus on the more important things in life, and there were a great many.

"Your posture, Miss Granger. Your eyes, for another."

"What about them?"

"One does not need to be gifted in the power of Legilimency to see the stiffness of your body when I approached you, or shall I also say, the shifting golden hues of your eyes," Severus uttered. "I do not plan on trying to comprehend why exactly you acted in such manner, but I perceive there is something of great importance you are not saying."

"I was surprised, surprised you were alive," Hermione stated.

"Yes, merely imaginable, of course, and that may well explain your initial shook, but it seems to me you are only growing stiffer; your eyes are only becoming lighter," Severus uttered.

Hermione got off the ground and stood in front of him. She was so much tinier. As if a looming willow, Severus stood sagged over her, Hermione barely existent under such a scale of a difference.

_Severus Snape. Severus Snape. Severus Snape._

Perpetually, her mind screamed his name. Hermiome pointed her chin up and let her caramel eyes wander into the dark abyss of his orbs. Her mind went blurry. Nothing was straight. Her knees began to wobble. _I love Ron. I love Ron. I love Ron._

"Your thoughts, they are so loud, Miss Granger."

"Y- You can read my mind?" Hermione almost yelped, her voice brimmed with a sudden terror.

"I will not listen, do not worry." For some reason, unknown to to the witch, she believed him as if it was as easy as breathing. Hermione knew Severus wouldn't invade her every thought unless he was given said permission.

"Thank you."

"However, you must be wary that it is nearly impossible to hear thoughts without the intent of trying to. Even for someone like me, a wizard who is gifted with Legilimency can only hear others thoughts with such ease if it is what the recipient wants."

"I don't want you to hear mine," Hermione spat, offended by his assumption that this was of her own doing.

"Part of you, somewhere, perhaps so deep down you are not cognisant of such, suggests otherwise, Miss Granger," Severus answered blatantly, an ever-so-soft smile curling at his thin, pink lips.

"No!" Hermione looked down at her toes, and with less than a second thought, she began to make her way back to the castle.

"Your thoughts are only getting louder," Severus yelled. Hermione froze in her steps, her champagne locks falling around her visage.

_Severus. Severus. Severus. Severus. Severus._

Hermione was being consumed by her own thoughts, sunken in the depths of wants she pretended to know not. She was trying to push them back, replace them with other, more sane and realistic, desires.

But it was of no use, and somewhere within herself, she knew exactly why that was. Hermione approached Severus, a very angry look on her face as the meters separating them fell away.

Hermione knew her thoughts were even louder now. The closer she got to Severus, the more pain radiated across his face. _It's physically paining him to not listen, and he still doesn't._

The agony was so apparent, but Hermione asked, nevertheless, too scared to be truthful. "What's wrong?"

"Your thoughts, they are so loud. It physically pains me." _I was right._ Guilt settled into Hermione's chest. _He's already endured so much pain, so much torment. I can't be the cause of more of that suffering._

_SEVERUS. SEVERUS. SEVERUS. SEVERUS._

"You can't listen!" Hermione begged in a failed attempt at trying to remain in control. Everything was too much, but through everything, Severus did his best to stay loyal.

"I am afraid you will have to let me hear, witch. Either way, your thoughts will be heard. I fear it is out of my control," Severus stated.

Hermione didn't reply, instead, she gave in. She let down her barriers; the walls that had protected her this whole time, or was it trapped her. Severus was now within Hermione's every thought, not only the loud ones.

He was in depths of her cavernous mind. Severus stayed there for a moment, in awe or disgust, Hermione didn't know. She could only hope now.

"N- Now you know," Hermione said.

"Know what, Miss Granger?" Severus insisted, his voice stuttering. _Did he- Did he just stutter?_

"That I-" Hermione cried out. _SEVERUS. SEVERUS. SEVERUS. SEVERUS._ Her thoughts were still begging to be heard.

"That it is I that you think of," Severus whispered so softly that Hermione could barely hear him. _I've just made the biggest mistake of my life, haven't I? Why would I let him read my thoughts?_

Hermione turned, again leaving in the direction of the castle, but just before she could, she felt pressure wrap around her wrist, and for the first time, loving eyes looked back at her.

Severus pulled her in closer. Hermione's heart was beating abnormally fast. Her thoughts chewed away at the grey matter in her brain, and the moonbeams still reflected against the water beautifully; a light in times of ever-darkness. Hermione was sure she'd faint. _SEVERUS. SEVERUS. SEVERUS. SEVERUS._

Hermione mind screamed of a horrifyingly deep-seated want. _This hadn't been just some schoolgirl crush. It had transformed into much more that._

Severus rested a finger on Hermione's chin and pointed her face upwards gently. His hands were trembling as the other one slowly brushed her cold, carmine cheekbone. The wind still whistled around them, but they paid it no attention as the Severus, the man who used to have a heart for only one woman for all eternity, pressed his lips against Hermione's.

_SEVERUS! SEVERus. SEVErus. Severus. severus. sev. s..._

The sound of his name slowly faded, going octaves and octaves softer until it drifted into oblivion. Hermione's mind, more so her heart, had gotten what it truly wanted; him. A love that was as powerful as the one he'd had for Lily, definitely more than the one she'd had for Ron.

Severus took Hermione's visage in both of his nimble hands and deepened the kiss as far as it would go. She let the heat of his tongue console her cold body as he begged his tongue's entrance. Hermione kissed him until there was no more breath in either one of their bodies.

Hermione watched as Severus pulled back and looked down at her kiss-swollen lips. Hermione still demanded for more of his embraces, anything Severus was willing to give to her, she'd accept.

"Miss Granger," Severus paused and started again, "H- Hermione." His voice was full of love and lust, so estranged coming from a dark wizard like him. Hermione didn't reply. She let her eyes do the telling for her. "Witch, are you okay?" _Better than okay, but-_

"Please, give me a reason to believe that wasn't all a dream; me trapped in some sort of reverie," Hermione spoke just before Severus pulled her to his lips once more.

"Do not worry. I am really here, and you are mine," Severus smiled through the small gap between their lips.

**_Fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & reviews are love! ♡


End file.
